


He Traded His Ship for Her.

by captain_k_jones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_k_jones/pseuds/captain_k_jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts recieved on tumblr. Most of these will be rated G through M. These stories will not contain smut. Each chapter is a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Trouble with Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @tesseractatmidnight on tumblr. Prompt: The first time Killian sees Emma in her oversized, ratty pajamas. She's a little embarrassed, but he thinks she's utterly adorable.

Emma took one look at her room and shook her head. How in the world had she forgotten to do laundry…again? It was likely because this was Henry’s week with Regina, so he wasn’t around to remind her. Not to mention the fact that she had been working late all week at the station because the little prince had been sick and her mom needed to have her dad home as much as possible.

The problem was that she was ready to get comfortable and watch some Netflix, but she didn’t have any clean pajamas to do so. Looking through her dresser one last time she came across an old Boston Red Sox t-shirt (when she said old she meant threadbare) and a pair of sweatpants that had seen better days. The shirt and pants both had tiny holes in them from being washed and worn so many times and they had lost their color some time ago.

They were her comfort clothes. Whenever she had a bad day she liked to wear these clothes. They reminded her of Boston and a life before fairytales, heroes, and villains. They reminded her of simpler times. Not that she regretted the life that she had; it was just sometimes it was nice to pretend she was remotely normal.

Sighing to herself, Emma took the shirt and pants out of the dresser and walked to the bathroom to change. These would just have to do for now. When she came out of the bathroom she grabbed all of her dirty clothes and began to sort them in order to start her laundry.

A knock on her door interrupted her sorting. Who could it possibly be? Henry was still with Regina, her father was working, her mother had taken her brother to Granny’s to catch up with Ruby, and Killian was at the docks working on his ship. Knowing her luck it would be one of the dwarves coming to warn her of impending doom.

When she finally got to the front door of the loft, Emma wasted no time in opening it.

(She might as well deal with whatever issue right away so she could get back to her night off.)

What Emma did not expect to see was Killian standing there with a bouquet of red roses. Emma’s eyes widened in shock and slight embarrassment. Her she was dressed in the rattiest clothing she owned while Killian stood there looking like he just left a photo shoot.

“Killian, um, what exactly are you doing here?”

“Well, love, I finished at the docks and thought I would surprise you.”

When he finished he gave her a grin and looked her up and down.

“You look like you were having a nice evening in. Care for some company?”

Emma shook her head in disbelief. He would choose tonight of all nights to surprise her. She knew she couldn’t refuse him. He was being so thoughtful after all, but the idea of spending time with him while she wore this particular outfit was not a pleasant one.

“Um, sure. Come on it. I’m just going to see if I can find something else to throw on.”

Then, she quickly ran back to her room. Emma looked around her room and sighed again. She was just going to have to wear something that was dirty. There really was no other option.

Just as she bent over to grab a pair of jean she heard Killian come up behind her.

“There’s no need to change on my account, love. Besides I think you look lovely in whatever you have on.”

Standing back up Emma turned to face him. There was no way he was being serious.

“Killian, I look like a ragamuffin. My hair is dirty and I have on the oldest outfit I own. There is no way you would think I look nice.”

“See that is where you are wrong. You could dress in a potato sack and you would still be the loveliest lass in all of the relms.” He said while pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead, “Now, what do you say we go back out there and watch this Netflix and enjoy you night off, love.”

Emma shook her head and laughed a bit. Only he could make her feel loved while she looked like this. Besides, she guessed it was high time he saw her like this. They were getting more serious and it would only be a matter of time before he ending up staying the night with her. Then, he would see her first thing in the morning with bed head and everything else.

Looking up to his face she replied, “That sounds like a perfect plan. I just need to get a load of laundry in first. I’ll meet you in there.”

“Sounds wonderful. I will make you some of that hot chocolate while I wait.”

“Don’t forget the…”

“Cinnamon,” He interrupted her, “I know.”

Then, he walked out of her bedroom to the kitchen to get to work on the hot chocolate. While Emma watched him walk away, she wondered how she got so lucky.

(He spent the night a week later.)

(He thought she looked beautiful with bed head, too.)

 

 


	2. Cooking Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @nogoodcomefrombad on tumblr. Prompt: Killian trying to cook and epically failing.

He had wanted it to be a surprise for her, something to celebrate six months of living out their happy ending _together_. He wanted to show her how much their life together meant to him, so he came up with a plan to make her dinner and have a quiet night in. Now, he was seriously reconsidering his idea altogether.

Emma was scheduled to be home within minutes and he knew she was not going to be impressed with the state of the kitchen (or the house of that matter). This was not going as planned at all. He really should have let someone help him with this whole mess, but he had wanted to do it on his own.

Honestly, he was still adjusting to life in Storybrooke. It didn’t help that he had spent his first couple of months, as an official resident, living at Granny’s. When he left there, he went back to living on the Jolly. Having only recently moved in with Emma, he was still very unsure of how most of the appliances (as Emma had told him they were called) worked.

Now, looking at the state of ~~her~~ their kitchen, he realized how in over his head he was. He tried to make something _simple,_ as David had suggested. Henry had given him directions for a something called spaghetti and garlic bread. Henry had also assured him that everything he needed was already in the kitchen.

The first indication that he had a problem was when he had tried to choose a pan. There were so many shapes and sizes that he didn’t know which on to select. Finally, he settled on a wide one with short sides and filled it with water. When he placed the noodles in the pan, he thought things were going well. So he moved on to the sauce.

He selected another pan that looked the same as the other one, just slightly smaller, and poured the entire jar of sauce in. Then, he turned the dial to high. Next, he put the garlic bread in the oven. That was when things started to go wrong.

The water in the pan started to bubble and soon it was bubbling over the sides. While this was happening the sauce began to pop and the next thing he new small portions of the sauce were popping everywhere and landing in random spots throughout the kitchen.

Since he was two occupied with the first two problems, he forgot about the garlic bread entirely.  Taking the pan of noodles off of the heat seemed like a good plan, until he realized that all of the noodles were stuck to the bottom of the pan. How in the world had that happened?

Sighing in frustration, he looked back over to the pan of sauce. There was more sauce on the appliance than in the pan at this point. Then, he realized that is smelled like something was burning and that was when he remembered the bread. He rushed back over and pulled the bread out. It was black and as hard as a rock.

It was that moment that he heard the front door open and Emma walk in.

“Killian, I’m home.”

He just stood there unsure how to respond. There was no way to hide the disaster that was the kitchen.

“Killian, are you ho..”

Emma stopped talking as soon as she rounded into the kitchen. She was speechless. Killian was standing in the middle of the kitchen holding a pan of burnt bread.

“Killian, what happened?”

“Well, Swan, I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, this _is_ a surprise, I’ll give you that. What’s this all about?”

“It’s been six months since I begin living with you, love. I wanted to celebrate.”

“I appreciate the thought Killian, I really do. Maybe next time you could just order something from Granny’s and avoid possibly burning the kitchen down?” She said taking the bread from him.

She sat the bread on the counter. When she turned around he pulled her into his arms.

“Aye, love. You are right.”

“Just to be clear, I am happy you’re here. I love living with you and waking up every morning with you.”

“And I as well, love.”

“Come on, let’s order pizza and watch a movie.”

“That sounds perfect.”

(They didn’t clean up the mess in the kitchen until the next day.)

(She surprised him with cooking lessons a week later.)

 


End file.
